


Facts about the “Numb" AU

by Falka_tyan



Series: "Numb" Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Glossary, list of facts about my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: This work is not a fic, it is an info-post for my Numb AU stating the major facts about the Universe for the convenience of the readers.





	Facts about the “Numb" AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494) by [Falka_tyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan). 



> Hello, dear reader!
> 
> First of all, spoiler alert for "Numb"! If you haven't read it and you want to, don't read this! At least, avoid everything after the line!
> 
> As you may know, "Numb" is the main work in the series. It's a Shiro-centered Voltron slavery fic.  
> I created more works for this universe, though, most of them - originals. I decided that an info-post might be a good idea since I don't give as much context in shorter original works as in the title work.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Here are some important facts about the “Numb” Universe which could be useful for a better understanding of the original works in this AU.

  
**General facts:**

  1. In the country where Shiro and Keith live (“the country”), you can drink alcohol and go to clubs since 18 y.o.
  2. The age of consent in the country is 16. People are legally considered adults when they reach 18.



 

**Slavery facts:**

  1.  In this universe, slavery is mostly descendant, but you can become a slave from a free person, as a result of a court decision. You can't become a free person from a slave - it's forever.
  2. There are countries where slavery is forbidden and countries which support it. The slavery-friendly countries are in a majority.
  3. Every slave in “the country” is marked with a chip with a unique number.
  4. Before the Revolution, slaves are a common occurrence. Yet, only the richest people or big companies could afford to buy slaves. Other citizens have a very vague understanding of how it all works and what the life of a slave is.
  5. Owners are not allowed to take their slaves overseas. To flee a country with a slave in tow you'd have to remove the chip from under the slave's skin, which is complicated and dangerous for their life.
  6. Owners are only allowed to punish their own slaves. Touching another's property without permission would be considered extremely rude, and there would be a fine for doing so, especially for hurting other owners’ slaves. Of course, if some owner’s slave is being disrespectful to another owner, the rude slave’s master is expected to punish their wayward slave as a polite social gesture.
  7. Owners are not allowed to kill their slaves (there’ll be a very big fee for killing one). If someone buys a slave, it’s their responsibility to provide the slave with food, water and shelter; otherwise, the slave will be taken away from the owner by the state. The owners are not allowed to make their slaves work more than 10 hours a day. They are also obliged to give the slaves one holiday a week. Everything else is allowed.
  8. To look at a slave as at a human being is considered weird in the owners’ circles.
  9. When it comes to free people, then, for an adult, having sex with a minor (under 16) is a crime, having sex with a person between 16 and 18 is a crime only if and when said teen reports to the police since it's considered that people over 16 are able to give informed consent already. When it comes to the slaves, their owners are allowed to have intercourse with them when they reach 16.



* * *

 

 

  
**Revolution facts:**

  
1\. The Revolution was called the “White Riot” in the news and the name stayed. During it, the previous monarch was deposed and decapitated publicly, in a live television broadcast. Other than that, no executions happen. There are no confiscations of property either. Basically, the ex-monarch takes the blame for all the crimes that have been committed by the citizens of the country under his rule.

2\. The uprising was organized by one of the ex-monarch’s advisors (the 12 highest ranking government officials in the country who report to the monarch only). It was a long, undercover process, involving a secret organisation called the “Agency” that had its agents in all important organizations.

3\. A lot of new laws for all spheres of public life are getting ready for discussion by the ministers after the uprising. The first law passed declares all slaves free people. The words “owner” and “slave” can only be said with the addition of “ex-”. Any abuse towards ex-slaves is considered a serious crime.

4\. Since the state has the info on every ex-slave’s whereabouts, thanks to the implanted chips, a count of ex-slaves in every household, in every company or school, is started. During the check-up every ex-owner will have to demonstrate where ex-their ex-slaves are being held and how well they are being taken care of. The ex-owners are legally bound to provide food and shelter to the ex-slaves for the next three months.

5\. The ex-slaves are expected to find proper workplaces after they finish acclimatisation to their new status. Each of them is provided with a range of works which correspond with their skills set to choose from. Also, they have the opportunity to learn new skills later and change their occupations. The ex-slaves can choose to work for their ex-master if they wish to stay at their factory or at their house. They would have the same rights as any hired workers.

6\. Sex work is banned in the country after the uprising. Hiring a prostitute becomes a crime.

7\. Slave kids of age 16 and older are allowed to choose whether they’ll start working or finish a normal school first. Younger kids are redistributed between boarding schools to finish education.

8\. There are many companies who used slave labour (the majority). The conservative companies don’t want to adapt to the changes. The experts foreshadow that all such companies will soon go bankrupt, since their main working source, the slaves, won’t be available anymore, and the ex-slaves who’d stay, even for the first three months, won’t be working for their ex-abusers as studiously as before. Also, the companies will have to pay all their workers which is a huge expense.

9\. Some ex-owners are so scared for their lives that they decide to flee to another country and start everything anew. They lose everything: one of the new decrees is that if someone leaves the country for more than a month without receiving special authorization from the government, they are considered a traitor and all their property is either be given to their heirs or confiscated by the state.

10\. The newly founded “Department of Newly Freed Citizens Care Services” is the organization that is supposed to take care of the process of transitioning the ex-slaves to new life. There are social workers, psychologists, armed forces, administrative personnel etc. in it. They organize check-ups, education, distributing food and welfare, putting ex-slave children to schools, search for lost relatives, new workplaces for ex-slaves and a lot more.

 

That would be all! I hope it helps!

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy seeing you here! Thanks for reading! I hope you will enjoy the other works on this series!
> 
> You can contact me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
